


lost in every inch of you

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “What, baby?” Carlos questions when he stops. “What do you need?”“You?” he says in a question, licking his lips.*TK comes home after a long shift, needing to touch his boyfriend.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 27
Kudos: 352





	lost in every inch of you

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 5
> 
> an anon asked from something steamy and sweet and another anon asked for bottom Carlos, so here we are.

TK arrives at Carlos’ place after midnight, his shift was supposed to end at eight, but a three-alarm fire downtown had derailed those plans. It took hours to put out the houses after they got everyone out. The homes would need extensive repairs, but by some miracle, they hadn’t had any loss of life. Once back at the firehouse, he slipped into the showers, making sure he stayed under the cascading water until all the soot, ash, and sweat of the day washed away from his body. When he was done, he hugged his dad tight and wished him a good night.

Owen had just smiled at him tiredly and told him to say hi to Carlos for him, already knowing that all he wanted was to be with his boyfriend. Even without losing anyone, fires like these always left him with an antsy feeling, only the love of his life seemed able to soothe. He needs Carlos, needs to feel his warm skin under his fingertips and mouth. He needs to hear those gasps and moans he makes for TK alone.

Closing the door to the apartment, he drops his bag on the couch and heads for the back, while the rest of the place is dark, he sees light coming from the bedroom. Pushing the door softly, he smiles as he finds the man of his dreams asleep on top of the covers, a book on his naked chest, and reading glasses crooked on his face.

The night is warm, but not so hot that Carlos has turned on the AC. Instead, he’s opened the windows to the bedroom and undressed down to just a pair of soft-looking navy boxers.

TK just stands there for a moment taking him in. To say Carlos Reyes is the most beautiful man that has ever walked the earth is not a matter of opinion but a simple fact, and he dares anyone to look at him as he is now and not agree. Soft with sleep, his already beautiful face with its full lips, perfect cheekbones, and lashes curve upward naturally, is breathtaking. Loving him so completely, he thinks he will burst with the love he feels.

He shoves his sneakers off and pulls his shirt over his head before quietly walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Gently he removes Carlos’ book and glasses, placing them on the side table. He debates for a moment, but in the end, he can’t help but reach out and touch him, his index finger tracing over Carlos’ expressive eyebrows, down his straight nose, and then ever so gently over his lips.

He’s lightly tracing them when suddenly the mouth under his finger opens and sucks on it. He lets out a gasp, his eyes going up to Carlos’ to find him watching him with mischief.

“You’re awake,” he says quietly.

Carlos sucks on his finger a moment longer before letting it go with an audible pop. “Since you came into the room,” he answers with an easy smile. “I was playing possum.”

TK grins down at him, rolling his eyes playfully. “Sneak.”

Carlos chuckles softly as he sits up, his hands cup TK’s face, pulling him in close. Forehead against forehead, Carlos takes in a deep breath. “You smell like smoke,” he whispers, his lips brushing against his.

“The last call was rough,” he answers with a shrug.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asks even as he starts to run his hands over TK, checking for any injuries.

“I’m fine,” he assures him, taking his hands in his. “I just need – “

“What, baby?” Carlos questions when he stops. “What do you need?”

“You?” he says in a question, licking his lips. “I need to get lost in every inch of you.”

Carlos’ breath hitches, and his eyes darken at his words. Bringing his hand to the back of his head, Carlos pulls him into a hot kiss that leaves TK gasping, his own hands gripping at Carlos’ shoulders as his tongue glides over his, and he can taste the leftover minty taste of Carlos’ toothpaste.

“Have me then,” Carlos whispers hotly against his mouth, making TK stomach clench with want and need, the same he hears in Carlos’ voice. “Have all of me.”

TK lets out a helpless moan at the words; he rips away from Carlos to stand and quickly rid himself of his pants and underwear. He’s relieved to see he’s not the only one desperate as Carlos lays back down and lifts his hips to take off the last piece of clothing on his body, his cock slapping on his stomach as it’s freed.

“Fucking hell, you’re gorgeous,” TK whispers as he takes in all that beautiful skin.

“Come here,” Carlos says, his voice rough as he moves more to the center of the bed. 

TK does as he asks, pressing a knee on the bed as he climbs in, he throws a leg over Carlos. With his hands on either side of his head, caging him in, he leans down and gives his lips a slow lick.

“I want to taste every inch of you, open you up with my tongue and fingers until you’re dripping wet and begging for my cock,” he whispers, his mouth inches away from Carlos’. This close, he can see the effect his words have on his boyfriend. There is a soft pink blush over his skin, his brown eyes are hazy with lust, but there is also a smirk on his face that makes TK dizzy with how much he wants him.

“You sure have a mouth on you, Tyler,” he says softly. “Better put it to good use if you’re going to deliver on all that.”

“Have I ever left you unsatisfied?” he questions with a grin of his own, leaning down to kiss Carlos again, wet and dirty, smirking as Carlos lets out a whine when he breaks the kiss again.

He pays it no mind as he starts to make his way down Carlos’ body, kissing down his neck and over his chest. He pulls his left nipple between his teeth gently, giving it a suck, before laying his tongue flat over it, his hand working the other nipple into a tight pebble. All the while enjoying the delicious gasps Carlos is already letting out above him. He gives them both a soft kiss before continuing his descend. He trails his tongue downward, sliding it over the lines that define his abs as they quiver under his mouth.

“ _TK_ ,” Carlos gets out, his voice low and gravelly as he dips his tongue into his belly button before pressing a wet kiss on his pelvis.

“Hmm?” He questions as he moves over to the crease where his leg meets his groin. He presses his nose there, running it up and down as he breathes him in. He smells fresh, and like the soap he favors made of sandalwood.

“You’re teasing me,” Carlos whispers, a choked moan follows as he swirls his tongue over the head of Carlos’ cock.

“I’m loving you,” he corrects him before giving the tip another kiss, tasting him on his tongue. “The way you deserve, I could spend the rest of my life loving you, showing you how special you are, and it still wouldn’t be enough time for me.”

“Do you want to?” Carlos questions, he goes up on his elbows to look down at him. “Do you want to spend the rest of your life loving me?”

TK stops for a moment, going back up to Carlos’ face. “Not only do I want to spend the rest of my life loving you,” he starts, kissing his mouth tenderly. “I plan to.”

“TK,” Carlos whispers emotionally, his eyes bright under the light of the bedside lamp.

He smiles at him, his hand going to Carlos’ chest. “I promise,” he says as he presses Carlos back. “But tonight, I have another promise to keep, and that’s making you beg for my cock.”

Carlos lays back laughing; it’s a little wet, but also amused and loving. “Have at it, baby. I’m waiting.”

TK grins into the skin of Carlos’ thigh, giving it a bite that makes Carlos jump, his laughter turning into a groan. “On your stomach, sweetheart,” he asks as he stands back up to get to the side bed table where they keep their supplies, his cock twitching when Carlos instantly obeys. He takes a moment to appreciate the picture Carlos makes spread out on the bed, back already arching for him, his perfect ass in the air.

He gets back into bed, this time between Carlos’ legs, using his knees to push them further apart.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says softly as he places his hands on each of Carlos’ cheeks, spreading them to his gaze and the night’s warm air.

“TK,” Carlos starts, his voice muffled from how he presses his face into the crook of his arm. “Do something already.”

“So impatient,” he scolds teasingly. He leans down and licks a long strip from the top of Carlos’ ass to his balls, grinning as it causes Carlos to let out a broken groan and instinctively push his ass back into his face.

“ _Greedy_ ,” he says laughingly as he starts to lick and suck around the rim of Carlos’ opening, every beautiful sound he pulls from Carlos as he licks him open makes him harder than he’s ever been before.

“ _Baby_ , please, please,” Carlos gets out, and TK raises his gaze to look at him, sighing at what he finds.

Carlos’ hard body is tight like a spring ready to snap, and there is a lovely flush of pink all over his skin.

“Yes?” he questions as he runs his tongue once more over his fluttering hole. He opens the bottle of lube, coating two fingers before bringing them up to replace his tongue. Carlos’ entrance gives way easily as he sinks his fingers into Carlos’, the warm walls of his body clinging to them. “Do you need something, baby?” he asks innocently.

“Payback’s a bitch, Strand,” Carlos grumbles even as he starts fucking himself back into his hand. “Remember that next time I have you on your back, with your knees up to your ears.”

TK’s body reacts to Carlos’ words the way his boyfriend knows it would. He pushes his fingers deeper inside Carlos, curling them until he finds that little bundle of nerves that has Carlos gasping for breath.

“You still haven’t told me what you need, Carlos,” he says softly, keeping the pressure of his fingers too light for Carlos to get off.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Carlos moans, his body shaking with the need to come. He looks over his shoulder at him, and TK is in awe at the desire he sees in his eyes. “Fuck me; I need your cock.”

TK groans at Carlos’ words, pulling his fingers out of Carlos, he does quick work of rolling on a condom and slicking himself up.

“Like this?” he asks, hovering over Carlos.

Carlos looks back at him again. “ _Yeah_ ,” he breathes out, licking at his dry lips. “I want you on top of me, surrounding me, pushing me into the mattress as you cover me with your body.”

TK swallows hard before doing as Carlos’ asks, he lays himself against Carlos’ back, pressing him firmly into the bed as the head of his cock nudges at Carlos’ opening.

“I love you,” he whispers into Carlos’ skin, pressing his forehead against Carlos’ shoulder as his cock starts to sink into him, inch after inch until he’s flushed against the curve of his ass with a tight, hot hold around his dick.

“I love you too,” Carlos gets out as TK pulls back until only the head of his cock is in, before thrusting back again.

The pace he sets is hard and fast, he hasn’t just been teasing Carlos all night, he’s been teasing himself, and the need to come is driving him crazy. Carlos shifts, bringing his knees up higher to give himself leverage, and TK lets out a choked out gasp as Carlos starts to meet his thrust, fucking himself back on his cock.

“Baby, you’re perfect, so perfect,” he babbles half out of his mind as his orgasm builds. He grips Carlos’ hips and fucks him harder, love and want bursting inside him as Carlos takes it all, begging for more as he moans his name.

“I want this forever,” he continues, overwhelmed by the love he feels. He can’t seem to stop. “I want _you_ forever.”

“ _TK_ , amor – “ Carlos gasps out, and TK can feel him tighten around him as he starts to come.

TK moans, getting out a few more thrusts before he’s following him over the edge, his body shaking.

He waits until he softens, slipping out of Carlos and dropping next to him on the bed, both of them breathing heavy. Neither of them speaks for a moment trying to catch their breath. Finally, Carlos turns on his side from his stomach, and TK does the same, facing him.

“Did you mean what you just said?” Carlos questions. There is no fear or hesitation in his eyes, only love, and sureness.

TK nods, more sure of this than anything else. “While this isn’t how I planned on doing it, yes,” he starts softly with a smile on his face. “I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you.”

Carlos looks at him, eyes bright and loving. “That’s good,” he says with a playful grin. “Because I have your engagement ring in my sock drawer. When I can feel my legs again, I’ll get it.”

TK stares at his boyfriend – _fiancé_ – for a moment before he starts to laugh and cry, the happiness he feels is like nothing he’s ever felt before.

Carlos rolls his eyes at him, grin still firmly in place. When he leans over to kiss TK, he’s still laughing, it makes for a perfectly ridiculous kiss, but it doesn’t matter. They have the rest of their lives for more ridiculous, perfect kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi over at my[ tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
